


Don’t Mention It

by mhunter10



Series: School Daze [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool freshman Ian gets a little help with his locker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Mention It

“Alright, see you later then,” Lip patted his brother on the back, “Good luck. And if anyone asks, we’re not related!” He laughed.

 “Shut up! Go to class!” Ian called down the hall of the high school, kids bustling about with too-heavy backpacks and less-than-happy faces. He watched as his brother just raised an eyebrow and shook his head like he couldn’t believe Ian even said that to him, as he backed out of the double doors leading to everything but a proper education.

 A warning bell rang, and it seemed the students actually got some life into them as they hurried to get to wherever they were supposed to be before teachers started handing out detention slips. And it was only the first day! Ian could tell who the other freshman were because they seemed to pick up their pace with worried eyes, whereas the older juniors and seniors continued a slow path to their classes like they already didn’t need to be there anymore. As the hallway gradually began to clear, he finally turned to his locker and decided he should probably see if he could get the thing open. He turned the proper combination into the tumbler and yanked the lock, but nothing happened. He tried again. He checked the numbers and tried a third time, starting to panic a little. Nothing. Jammed.

 “Fuck!” He said in more of a stage whisper, kicking the shitty locker. It didn’t help. A teacher walked by, bellowing that any remaining stragglers had two minutes left to get their asses in a desk, but only pointed Ian with what he probably thought was an intimidating glare as he banged on his stuck locker. Typical public school teacher. Ian clearly wasn’t going to get any help, and he was kind of starting to wish Lip had stuck around a little longer.

 The hall was almost empty now. Any moment the final bell would ring and Ian would be late. He punched his locker a few times, hoping that would somehow loosen it up…or at least make it remember it only had one fucking job to do: open.

 “Shit…” Ian rubbed his fist. He turned around and ran a hand through his hair and sighed. That’s when he noticed Mickey Milkovich sauntering down the hall towards him. He was actually running a knife along all the lockers, scratching a thin line into them as he went. Ian knew Mickey would probably just barrel right over him, not caring if the sharp edge ran a line through his face…actually, Ian was starting to get a little taller than him, so the knife would slit his throat. Anyway, he didn’t feel like dealing with any of the thug’s shit, but before he could say anything he was being shoved aside.

"Mickey, what—" The other boy stuck the knife in between the locker door, leaned all his weight into the locker, then grunted for Ian to put the combination back in. He did, getting a bit distracted by how close they were standing. He could feel Mickey’s breath on him and mixing with his; could feel his eyes on him as he turned the tumbler. He moved away, then Mickey jimmied the lock hard, but with a sort of practiced carefulness, until it finally caught and popped open. He leaned off, took his knife and swung the door out, trying very hard to hide a look on his face that Ian wasn’t quite sure what it was.

"Whoa! That was cool!"

"No big deal."

"You’ve got to teach me that!"

"Don’t mention it."

"Thanks a lot, Mickey!" Ian smiled wide, starting to grab his backpack off the floor, but Mickey fisted his shirt and slammed him back into the locker next to his.

"I said don’t mention it." Mickey stared at him hard to make his point, then let him go and backed away.

Ian straightened his shirt out and slowly pull his bag onto his shoulder. Mickey was still watching him as he put his stuff away, then closed his locker. Before turning to head to his class, Ian nodded at Mickey.

Mickey stood and looked at him for a second more, then made the minutest movement of his head in Ian’s direction, then shuffled back down the hall and out the same doors his brother had left out of.

Ian smiled all the way to his class.


End file.
